


The Future's Bright, The Future's Black

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ten years time, Chris will be sixteen and Leon will be thirty six. [Set post-series.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future's Bright, The Future's Black

In ten years time, Chris will be sixteen. He'll have a girlfriend and panic attacks about telling Mama he wants to join the FBI.

In ten years time, Leon will be thirty-six. Living in a place where the static is easier to understand than the TV shows. Clinging on by sheer stubbornness, a wax-crayon picture, and the desire to smack D's painted-on smirk to the moon.

In ten years time, the youngest D will show no signs of the weaknesses evident in the two before him. He will agree with Sofu, learn, then stare at the children his own age and wonder how they could hold such evil.

In ten years time, Sofu will allow the first flicker of hope to bloom since his grandson disappointed him. He finally has a descendant who will help him fulfil their purpose, their revenge. And his dreams will be of the future, nightmares of a blank emptiness where a life should be, the only thing left for him after they succeed. He will wake up and stare at the ceiling, lip thinned, ignoring the steady beating at his sanity from the inside.

In ten years time, D will have a little tea time for himself and the pets. He will set out exactly one cup, instead of the three he usually sets out automatically. He won't look at the door or the clock and catch himself wondering why the detective is late this time. He won't pick a strawberry off his tart and turn to offer it to Q-chan. He will finish his tea, and sit on Leon's chair with his eyes closed, wondering why he wants to weep.


End file.
